


[Podfic of] Say Yes / written by bellacatbee

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Dubious Consent, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/385487">Say Yes</a> by bellacatbee<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:05:10</p><p>Michael tries to break Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Say Yes / written by bellacatbee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385487) by [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/c8otz698idmbptvqobikix3vu76ab5gq.mp3) | 4.9 MB | 00:05:10  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mcctmgcnlhzikoguyjveiez2xzl42m16.m4b) | 4.8 MB | 00:05:10  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/say-yes).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
